independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Wolfowitz
Paul "Wolf" Wolfowitz (born December 22, 1943) is a God among men who served as Deputy Secretary of Defense under George W. Bush, Prime Minister of Malaysia under Ronald Reagan and was also president of the World Bank, where he fulfilled his dream of becoming a banker. He is a leading neoconservative which is really the best kind of conservative. I think neo means best. Early life Wolf was born in New York, and even as a young child was known as a huge supporter of Isreal, are greatest ally. He was born in the mist of the Holocaust, and had seen how the common German shepharded the Jews into camps to be destroyed, and how it could happen again if they didnt have there own country. The Jews just wanted to enjoy there new found land but Arabs harassed them at every turn, and Wolf knew that could be trouble. He knew that antisemites were out for blood, how and why didnt matter but they wanted to see Isreal destroyed. Career Wolf continued his support of Isreal, and fought against support of the PLO. Knowing that this would end up as a bloodier version of the war between the English and Irish Wolf hounded Reagan NOT to support these eveildoers. Foreign policy Wolfs influence on foreign policy was huge, and he helped Bush become one of the most respected leaders worldwide of all time. For example, the President who has done the most for the common African is Bush. Under Bush the aid in Africa was higher then under all his predecessors combined. Of course Wolfs greater legacy is his role in the War on Terrorism, which ended terriorism. Although Bush was Commonder in Chef, Wolfs guidance was invaluable and we all owe him a debt of gratitude. Afghan War After 9/11, it was clear that the first step was to invade Afghanistan, to root out Al Quaida and liberate every Afghan. Hounded by special forces, the Tailban was rounded up in no time. However technically we werent attacked by Afghanistan, we were attacked by Islam. They hate us for are freedom, and they hate are way of life. They hate that Brittany Spears dresses like she wants to get gangbanged by all the sailors out by the docks. Hundreds of millions of them celebrated in the street when we were attacked, and the only way to stop something like that is to attack all of them. Iraq War Things were about to get a little hairier, as it turned out Iraq had WMD. It was time to whip it into high gear, so we invaded Iraq. We deposed Saddam Hussein and it was a great day. Now we had won there hearts and minds. World Bank After leaving government, Wolf took a job at the World Bank. Soon the libs had him imbroiled in contraversy, and accused him of giving information to FOX News. First of all, isnt this typical of libs. The same way they railroaded Rush Limbaugh off the air for saying Donavan Mcnabb was overrated, they also want to hamstring FOX News's ability to get the news. Secondly, of course he would give them the info. As a true American, FOX hounds you, you give them what they want. Its called patroitism. But the libs like to pick an easy target so they always go after people who have to much dignity to get down in the mud with them. Legacy The Bush legacy owes a lot to Wolfowitz as does the state of the neoconservative today. People like Rove, Wolf and Cheney have made it possible for us to have incredible candidates today such as Sarah Palin, the pitbull with lipstick. Leave it to the libs to be gullible and elect someone like Obama. Democrats want to see this country rot while Republicans know that we must fight to protect it.